


Are You Mad?

by iPrayToCastiel



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, i really liked this one omg, rain drabble, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrayToCastiel/pseuds/iPrayToCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Bucky x reader cheesy rain scenario, I know it's kinda over done but can it really be over done with Seb/Bucky? Haha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Mad?

“Yeah, I heard about the storm moving in. Russo says we’ll have to postpone the action shot until it moves out. Few days off I guess,” you heard Anthony say to Sebastian. Your head whipped around.

“Are you serious?” you asked with a huge grin on your face. “How big is the storm?”

“Pretty big I guess, if we have to postpone filming,” he says amused. You were such a kid. “It’s supposed to hit this afternoon.”

You grinned even wider. You’ve always love the rain. Everything about it. You loved the electricity in the air right before a really rough storm. You loved jumping in puddles and feeling the rain on your skin. And you especially loved the thunder. The way it would shake the house when lightning was close thrilled you. 

You were inside on set when you heard the first clap of thunder. The lights were already flickering. This really was gonna be a rough one. Potentially losing power stopped production and you ran to your trailer to grab your rain boots. You heard a knock on the door and rushed to get it. 

“Seb, what’s up?” you asked, impatiently tugging on one of you boots. 

“Well, you left the set pretty quickly, I just wanted to make sure you were alright,” he said, brows furrowed. “And I was wondering if I could use your laptop. Mine’s acting up again.”

“Sure thing, Seb. Come find me when you’re done,” you rushed out before quickly opening the door. It had started to pour now and you weren’t about to miss a good storm. 

You walked further away from your trailer and leaned your head back. You could feel the rain drops hit you face with a pinch, but you didn’t care. You were going to enjoy every minute. You spread out your arms and twirled. It had been such a long time before you had been able to enjoy storm like this. You jumped a big puddle, soaking your pants even more, and giggled. 

“Are you mad? It’s like a hurricane out here! Get inside!” yelled Sebastian from your trailer. He was squinting and covering his head with newspaper. You put your hands on your hips and stared at him before grabbing his hand and yanking him into the downpour. You made him stand next to a puddle before jumping in, promptly getting him wet. 

“Y/N/N! Oh I’m so getting you back,” he smirked before running after you. You laughed when he slipped right into a puddle. You reached a hand out to help him up, but instead, he pulled you down into the puddle with him. You were so close to him, you felt your cheeks heating up. You just giggled and splashed him more. He couldn’t stop smiling and laughing. 

“Who knew you were such a kid when it came to rain,” he said still grinning as he tucked a dripped strand of hair behind your ear. You blushed as he cupped your jaw. He paused, searching you’re eyes for permission. You nodded and leaned forward. His lips met your softly and molded with yours. You kissed back with the same amount of enthusiasm. You two only broke a part when the thunder surprised you. You both laughed, and then you stood up. 

“Where are you going?” Sebastian asked with a whiny tone. You giggled. 

“I’m gonna dance in the rain,” you said proudly before moving your body to silent music. Sebastian just sat on the ground shaking he head at him. You laughed and reached out your hands for him. He reluctantly stood up. 

“Dance with me, Seb,” you laughed. He rolled his eyes before he started moving to the same silent beat as yours. He grabbed your hand a twirled you around, causing you to laugh. 

Anthony and Chris stood outside under covering, just watching you two. Anthony laughed and smirked. 

“Those two are idiots.”


End file.
